


Surrender

by Kalloway



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Rahab dislikes the circumstances but enjoys the surrender.
Relationships: Kain/Rahab (Legacy of Kain)
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> October 21, 2004. A 15 Minute Ficlet

He would give himself over, and he would do it willingly.

There was no other way out of the situation, anyway, and he could not deny his lust for his sire. It would not be unwanted. It would be something to benefit them both, he knew.

Part of his being screamed that he would just be a substitute for the slumbering Raziel, but that was overruled by the less-rational part of him that welcomed Kain's touch. It wasn't as if their centuries of co-existence hadn't been full of innuendo and thick tension. It was just that this was the first time anything was so outright.

Rahab felt alien resting awkwardly on Kain's bed, but either Kain hadn't noticed or couldn't be bothered to care. Or, more likely, Kain was enjoying the unease Rahab was sure was obvious.

Somehow Rahab found himself questioning how he could lead an army of hundreds yet feel like a blushing fledgling when confronted by his sire's lust. He could feel Kain's fangs with his tongue as they kissed, something a bit rough and unpracticed. But that melted away quickly.

There were fragments of a memory wandering around the edges of Rahab's mind as Kain pulled both of their outfits away, tossing them to the floor almost carelessly. Back, back when he had first awakened, there had been a moment so similar.

Rahab was thankful that he was the one to be so used in the present, not Raziel. Not the favourite. Rahab was thankful that he was able to take one of Kain's claws into his body without wincing. He was thankful to have seen the smirk cross Kain's face at that motion.

He found himself writhing in pleasure, wondering however he had come into the situation with such trepidation. But before anything, he was a warrior, and immediate surrender would not have been so becoming.

He couldn't believe how his body took to Kain's so naturally. He couldn't believe his own lust, thick and ready to burst. With each movement of Kain's arousal within his body, Rahab found new ecstasy. The whole thing was over much quicker than he ever had wanted, but since he was not asked to leave, perhaps this was just a beginning.

Still, when Raziel woke, changed and stronger, Rahab knew that his new position would be quick to end.

And now that he'd given himself, he wasn't sure how he'd ever face another day.


End file.
